


Pamper Me Silly

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [16]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Relaxing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You always took good care of him, it was his turn to take good care of you.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 43





	Pamper Me Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coming home for the holidays

Honestly, Cu understood that the holiday season is the busiest time of the year for you. With all the roulettes and events going on, you had no time to do anything besides grinding for mats and suffering. The only time he ever got to see you were when you were forcefully dragged to bed by Mash or Da Vinci. It was a sad sight to behold, but at least it meant that you were finally getting some sort of rest.

While he understood all of that, it did bother him just a little bit that he wasn’t allowed to go along with you. He wasn’t the best lancer, he knew that. And he definitely wasn’t the strongest either, but he’s one of the few Servants that have been with you the longest. He is, by far, the closest Servant to you, and the bond between the two of you is so strong that no one else could even come close to it. It just… bothered him that he wasn’t allowed to be with you on those trips.

He was hoping that he could always be the one that was by your side, and yet he wasn’t. It was a bit sad, but he understood. Or at least, he thought he knew the reason behind it. You've been so busy grinding, and the last time he helped with grinding, by the time it was over he was really tired. He felt absolutely drained and exhausted. Perhaps it was your way of giving him a break. 

He understood the importance of getting things done, and he also knew that you wanted to get as many materials as possible before the time was up. But it was just hard to see you come back dead tired each night. You barely managed to wash up and change into comfy clothes before you literally knocked out on the bed. 

Cu sighed as he looked around the empty room he shared with you. It was so depressing to see you so tired and he honestly wished he could do something for you each time you came home, and today he found his answer. 

Today, you decided to call it a day a bit early. You were exhausted, and quite frankly, you really miss your dear Lancer. Giving him a break from grinding missions also meant that you didn’t get to spend more time with him. It was unfortunate, but there was nothing you could do about it when you wanted him to relax. 

With a heavy sigh, you opened the door to your room. You were ready to go to sleep, but instead you find yourself extremely happy with the situation you see before you. Unlike the usual armor that he donned, Cu was dressed in casual wear, and the room was filled with a soothing aroma chamomile. There appeared to be a foot massage bath set up, and you softly asked, “Did you prepare this for me?”

“Hmm, maybe?” Cu had a smug grin on his face and he nodded his head to the bathroom, “Go wash up real quick, and I’ll pamper you for the rest of the night.”

“Really?”

“Heck yeah, Master,” Cu chuckled. He approached you and gently took your hand, leading you away from the door and closing it for the sake of your privacy and relaxation. “Now then, let’s get this show started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
